vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen (OUAT)
Summary Princess Ingrid, better known as the Snow Queen and also known as Sarah Fisher, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the second episode of the fourth season. She is the main antagonist in the first half of Season 4, as she wanted to cast the "Spell of Shattered Sight" to make the inhabits of Storybrooke kill themselves. She wished the spell to wipe out everyone in the town except herself, Elsa and Emma, in order to be with them as her "new sisters". At the end, she kills herself to end the spell and save everyone. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 7-B with magic, likely High 6-B | At least 6-C, likely High 6-B Name: Ingrid, Sarah Fisher, Snow Queen Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Witch Powers and Abilities: Social Influencing, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Enchanting Objects, Summoning, Potioncraft, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Extrasensory Perception, Golem Creation (Who has Regeneration (Low-Mid), Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, Power Absorption with the ribbons, Memory Manipulation, Astral Projection, Healing (Mid, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Power Nullification, Chain Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Mind and Empathic Manipulation with the Spell of Shattered Sight, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Duplication, Sealing with the Urn, Illusion Creation, Elemental Flight, Shield Creation, Resistance to Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Human level physically. At least City level with magic (Defeated both Regina and Emma and is presumably stronger than Zelena. Summoned a powerful storm rather easily), possibly Large Country level (Froze all of Arendelle) | At least Island level+, likely Large Country level with magic (Far stronger than before. She also claimed to be capable of beating Base Mr. Gold, although she might be bluffing). Can ignore conventional durability with Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation and others abilities. Speed: At least Subsonic (Superior to Regina and Emma) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 with telekinesis (Superior to Regina) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level (Took a blast of ice from Elsa). At least City level, possibly Large Country level with shields and protective charms (Superior to Regina. Her defensive magic should be at least comparable to her offensive, as they share the same source) | At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (Supposedly comparable to Mr. Gold) Stamina: High. Range: Several dozen meters with magic, Countrywide with Ice Manipulation, Citywide with Weather Manipulation, Townwide with Spell of Shattered Sight , Planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: None | Magic ribbons Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, Ingrid is subject to the laws of magic, as a result she is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel), Lack of Magic (While the magic naturally inside her does give her some power beyond Storybrooke, it is severely limited to the point as to where it is barely noticeable), Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, she can be immobilized by squid ink) Key: Base | With Elsa's and Emma's powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Social Influencers Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Antagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Mirror Users Category:Cloth Users